Star Wars: Jedi Rebellion
by Silverness
Summary: In the galaxy Far, Far away.... a Rebellion has been made. Starring charaters from the Game Force Unleashed, you will experience the beginning of a Jedi Rebellion or so Called Rebel Alliance.
1. Prologue

Star Wars: Jedi Rebellion

In a Galaxy, Far, Far away........

The Jedi have refuged around the galaxy after their Clone Troopers betrayed them. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda have recruited a few Soilders to lead a rebellion called the Rebel Alliance. "StarKiller" (AKA: Galen Marek) has held a meeting on the planet Islandor. As Darth Vader trains new Sith, he finds one boy, named Orca Boshi, a very powerful Sith. The Emperor For sees this and decides to make him Admiral of the "_Crater". _A Jedi named Ahsoka Tano, was busy on the planet Teth, gathering her things to go to help the Rebellion, led by her own Militia. Followed by Rahm Kota, which was a Jedi Master, told her to hurry it up. Then they had Imperials. 2 Imperial-Class Star Destroyers, 1 Victory Cruiser and 3 Accumaltor Cruisers. Led by Commander Hac, the battle began and under way. Still there is a great tremor in the force.........

As Ahsoka Tano blocked blaster bolts with her Lightsaber, a Officer came saying, "Madam, we need to leave". She looked at him and nodded. Kota was busy slicing down Imperial StormTroopers. Soon she noticed 2 of the Commanders, Captian Rex and Fox. She looked at them and saw Rex look at her. Rex grabbed his Blaster rifle and started to fire, but Kota jumped on top of him slicing his head off. Fox saw this and retreated, but Rex was no longer there as his body was in a heep of dead StormTroopers. Ahsoka got up and told Kota, the men and the 2 secretly Droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO to come. "Oh we will be scraped", said 3PO. Kota just laughed and closed the door shut. Soon the ship took off leaving a band of Stormtroopers and Commander Fox alone on the planet. Still to come, they thought as they saw the Ships come for them.

Admiral Hac was yelling about "Bring those Squadrons out there now"! A Officer turned on the turbolasers and shot off one of the engines. Soon everyone was shocked to see Darth Vader and his Appretice, Darth Death appear. "Have the Jedi been Captured Admiral"? asked Darth Vader. The Admiral spun around saying, "Almost we need to shut down one more engine". Vader said, "Take a boarding party there, my appretice shall go and attack". The Admiral spoke again, "Yes my Lord". Vader walked away and left them to their misary.

Kota was busy getting the "_Warcry" _up to Lightspeed, but the engines were knocked out or destroyed. "Alright men, we need to communicate for reinforcments", said Rahm Kota nervously. Ahsoka looked at him and sat down feeling sad. A Officer walked up to Kota saying, "Turrets ready"! Kota said, "Take out those ships"! Soon they fired and yells, screams and other noises were happening. Then they heard the door break as Stormtroopers and a Sith attack. Ahsoka ran to the sith only to be sliced, but not dead by the Sith. Kota saw this and sliced every trooper he saw. Death saw him, but used the force choke. Soon Kota was off his feet trying to break the force spell. Soon they heard a crack and Kota fell dead on the floor. Ahsoka got up and was weakly walking. Death sliced her head off leaving a lifeless body of Ahsoka Tano. The militia surrendered, but were killed by the troopers. Death left the ship to live and left the bodies on the ship. Death typed some cords and Vader appeared on the comunicater. "Is the mission done"? Death, who was quiet said, "Yes my Master". Vader said happily, "Good, but another Jedi has been spotted lets do this my way". Soon they played Pazaak, a cantina card game. Vader was tied 2-2, but then lost. "Impossible"! Death laughed, "See i beat you at everyt.......Master Emperor what a surprise". The Emperor came out from the back of Vader from the Communicater saying, "Excellent Work, now head to Tatooine to kill off Master Mace Windu, I thought Vader killed him year ago, but survived, finish him off"! Death nodded and walked out and back into the pod followed by his Troopers. "Lets head to Tatooine".

**What will happen next? Will Darth Death kill Mace Windu? Is there a Rebel Alliance? Where are the Droids? and who left he Lightsaber near the Emperor! Just Kidding! Also i report that i have left "Starkiller" alive, but will show up in the next chapter. Hope you LOOK AT THE POLLS and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Rebel Alliance

**Rebel Alliance**

**Planet: Rhen var**

**Where: Qel-Drama's Secret City**

**Who: Rebel Alliance**

As Starkiller walked down the streets of the Ancient city PROXY was nearby with some new locals from a refugee planet. "PROXY, status"? asked Starkiller. PROXY said, "Everything normal, the meeting will go great". Starkiller walked on to the temple to see Captian Juno Eclipse snd her newest Recruit, Marby, who was at age 16 with red hair and brown eyes. "Hello Juno, password is Sith". Juno pressed buttons and saluted Starkiller in. "Be careful", she said. Starkiller nodded and saw the doors in the middle. "Just where I need to go", said Starkiller. He walked to the doors to see the new Rebel Alliance Council. Senator Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis weree waiting for Galen to arrive. All three of them were co-founders of the Rebel Alliance, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Jec Toven were part of the Military Council. "Welcome Galen", said Bail Organa. Starkiller saw Organa and said," Hi, Senator Organa is the meeting ready". "Yes, everyone sit down". Everyone sat down listening to what Bail Organa would say, "Greeting, we are informed that the transport that carried Ahsoka Tano and Rahm Kota has been attacked". Starkiller then was shocked and said,"Master Toven gather men for a raid on our ship to get them back". Toven got up saying, "I lost so many friends, but my master was one of the victims". Toven left them to their discussion. Mon Mothma got up and said, "Yoda, Starkiller, you will be in command of 4 Coreillia Coverttes". Yoda said, " Help you I must". Starkiller got up and said, "Countinue this meeting Organa". Organa nodded as yoda and Starkiller left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Planet: Rhen Var**

**Where: Hangar 25**

**Who: Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse**

As Starkiller walked to the hangar were Juno was, he went to look at the Rogue Shadow. "Well Juno she looks good again". Juno said, "Yep, I upgraded the weapons and speed". Starkiller smiled. "Juno get it fired up, we need to get to the last known position were Rahm Kota was". Juno started to walk into the ramp. "Roger".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Planet: Death Star**

**Where: Imperical landing bay**

**Who: Darth Vader and Commander Victor**

As the "Imperical" landed in the Death Star landing bay, Darth Vader walked out with Commander Victor Toven. "Get the ship to a tractor beam and keep nobody alive". Victor said, "The new Appretice killed everyone aboard it sir". Vader sill felt a disturbance in the force. "No, someone is alive on that ship".

**Finally! I got it done. Starkiller, Juno Eclipse, Yoda and Jec Toven have finally got a assault to rescue Rahm Kota and Ahsoka Tano. Will they rescue them? Who is Victor Toven? And why is his last name named Toven? Find out like always which is fun. Review, and go to my polls for the other polls.**


	3. Change in Plans

**Change in Plans**

**Planet: Near the Death Star and Teth**

**Where: In the "Warcry" Bridge**

**Who: Ahsoka Tano and Rahm Kota**

As Rahm Kota helped Ahsoka Tano up and tried to reattach her head, which he thought would work, he grabbed some medpacks and soon she got back up, but she felt the stiches. "KOTA"! she yelled, "What you doing"!? Kota looked up saying, "Reattaching your head of course", he said. Ahsoka got up saying, "Were is everyone"? she asked while the lights were flickering on and off. Kota got up saying, "Killed by a Sith, we must get to the Control room quick". Ahsoka nodded and started to run down the hallways. Kota, however was searching for a way to escape the ship. "Hm..... where are the lifepods", he anwsered in the darkness. While searching, Ahsoka made it to the bridge to see 2 Rebel Soliders working quietly communicating with other channels. Ahsoka stepped out of the darkness saying, "Guys where is everyone"? The soilders saw her sayin, "Dead, or escaped Master Tano". Ahsoka looked around to see blood stains and dead corpses everywhere she saw. "Has anybody contacted you yet"? she asked. One of the Soliders said, "Yes, the Rebel Base on Rhen Var has sending 4 Correlian Coverttes and the Rogue Shadow." Ahsoka nodded and stood there quietly looking at the whole room. 'Hm.... better think through the Force to see if that Sith is still around' she thought. Soon she saw the Sith marching around the ship near Rahm Kota. "We need those ships now"! she yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Planet: Behind Teth**

**Where: In the Rogue Shadow**

**Who: Galen Marek, Marby, PROXY, Juno Eclipse and Jec Toven**

As Galen was in the Cockpit with Juno as the Co-Pilotm, Jec was at the turrets looking around for any fighters, Marby was fixing PROXY's scanner system. "Hmm.... just behind this Planet and the battle rages", said Galen happily. Juno was putting the Rogue Shadow's weapons on all scale attack. "Yeah", said Juno. Jec who was quiet was thinking hard. Marby was up and saying, "I hope we get to kill those freckin Stormtroopers". Galen nodded and said, "Full Speed". Juno pressed buttons and the ship went around the planet to see 2 Imperial Star Destroyers, a few Victory Cruisers and some Accumalators. Galen eyed 2 Transports heading towards the Correlian Ship in the middle. "Ok, we need a change in plans, 2 ships at each side, we go in to rescue the crew and the others, now move in"! yelled Galen. Jec nodded, but felt a bad disturbance as he thought of his brother was still alive. "Brother....", he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Planet: Near Teth**

**Where: In one of the 2 Transports**

**Who: Victor Toven and Darth Vader**

As Victor was at the Controls he saw 5 enemy Ships on scanners. "My lord, 5 Ships have been spotted on radar, do we attack them"? Victor asked. Vader looked at the scanners to see a dot that he knew from since the beginning of the ships creation. "The Rogue Shadow has arrived, men tell the fighters to attack"! Victor nodded and pressed buttons. Fighters from the hangars came out and started to attack. "This will be a short battle", said Vader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Planet: Teth**

**Where: "Warcry"**

**Who: Rahm Kota and the Appretice**

As both fighted, Kota was getting the advantage as he sliced one of the Sith's arms off. The Sith choked Kota, but only to be shot by the 2 Rebel Soliders and Ahsoka Tano. "Hurry, the Rogue Shadow is docking here now at the only docking bay", said Ahsoka yelling down the hallways. Kota then anwsered, "Where's R2 and 3PO"? Ahsoka shruged. Kota then knew they had battle plans for a planet called Taris. "You better get going droids or you're dead", said Kota in the shadow's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Planet: Teth**

**Where: Near the Docking Bay awaiting rescue**

**Who: R2-D2 and C3PO**

R2 was fixing the code to unlock the doors so the Rogue Shadow could dock, but only had two options left. "Thweep(3PO i need help, you crazy droid)", said R2. 3PO was mad. "What do you mean i have the code 2392728373836726372878326546257423574238542358423568452896", said 3PO angrily. R2 then punched in those codes. 3PO was shocked," Wow i do have the codes". The door opened and the Rogue Shadow boarded. "Thewpp( Lets go)", said R2. R2 saw the ramp come and Galen and Marby came out saying, "Good the droids opened this for us". 3PO nodded. "Lets go guys", said Marby happily, "This is the easiest job yet".

**Well it got interesting, The Rebels have made it to Teth and the Rogue Shadow is saving what ever i left of the crew. Can they be all rescued in time? Will the Rebels hold out? Why am I asking you these questions? well you will find out sooner or later. See yeah. Polls and Reviews are in forums and Review here**


	4. Face to Face

**The Face to Face**

**Planet: Teth Space**

**Where: Space battle**

**Who: Rogue Shadow**

As the Rogue Shadow was about to launch a knock was at the door. "Who is it"? said Jec carrying his lightsaber in case it was a enemy. A voice said, " Rahm Kota, now let me in". Jec pressed the button and the doors flunged open. Rahm kota, Ahsoka Tano and 2 Rebel Soliders boarded the ship. "Welcome Rahm, was your trip well"? said Jec. Rahm let out a stare. Galen came in and said, "We need to get to the "Terrior" and hyperspace out of here". Juno came in saying, "Marby constructed a device so they can't trace us at all". Marby came out smiling. R2-D2 was near her saying," Tweep-Threep (Hey, I helped too)"! Everyone laughed. The two rebels said, "Everything is destroyed in there, we should go now". Galen said, "Juno get to the ship now". Juno nodded and the ship undocked and made it's flight to the "Terrior".

**Who: Victor Toven**

As one of the Rebels ships was attacked, Victor walked in seeing the ship in flames and dead bodies everywhere. A stormtrooper walked up to him saying, "Sir, we killed everyone aboard, we will take this ship tell Lord Vader that we captured the ship and send more transports for the others". Victor saw the fighter, Rogue Shadow head towards a Rebel Ship. "Why don't you grab a few soliders and help me capture the Rogue Shadow or that Rebel Ship". The Stormtrooper saluted and wet to find Troopers. Victor boarded the Transport and locked the cordinates. "The Rogue Shadow", he said as Troopers filled the Transports.

**Where: " Terrior" landing bay**

**Who: Captian Raymus Antilles**

As Raymus Antilles unlocked the doors to the hangar bay, he waitied for the ship to arrive. One of the soliders said, " Captian, Verde Squad reporting". Raymus was confused of the name, but waitied. Soon they heard the alarm. "Sir, a Imperial Transport has landed, and........ Lord Vader"! Raymus looked around and saidn, "Verde Squad, stay here and wait for the Rogue Shadow". Raymus left the Hangar bay and said, " we need that ship to land so we can get out of here now"! One Rebel Officer said, " Sir, the Rogue Shadow is under attack we need to help if they are to board". Raymus saw the computer filled with red dots. "Tie-Fighters", he said, "Fire at will". The Officer pressed buttons and the cannons went on.

**Where: Rogue Shadow**

**Who: Marby**

As the crew was knocked out, R2-D2, Marby and C-3PO were the only ones awake. Marby was busy fixing the computer when she saw they had cover fire. A message came from teh COM system. "Greeting, Raymus has granted you access now, but move we need to get out of here now"! said the Officer. Marby signaled R2 to pilot the ship to the "Terrior". Marby grabbed her gun and said, "Hope we get out of here alive". She sat down in the weapons bay then heard knocks. Marby said, " Shit, I need a barricade now"! The door flung open and Marby jump and started to shoot. Imperial Troops were piling in firing. Marby, not notcing Jec who was hiding somewhere jumped up and killed some of the Troops. The Imperial Officer was firing at him, but wasn't able to get a clear shot. Jec then killed the troopers and pointed his lightsaber at the Officer. Jec looked at him, but he didn't know it was his brother...... Victor Toven.

**Who:Victor Toven**

Victor looked at the jedi who is Jec Toven, his brother. Victor looked at him and he just stared at him. The girl hiding, came out looking at both of them saying, " Thats your brother Jec". Jec, " Is he"? Victor got up saying, "Yes and yes i am a imperial because after that explosion i was saved by Lord Vader". Jec grabbed his brother and said, " Well your a rebel now, and now help us get this ship back to the "Terrior". Victor nodded as all 3 of them started helping out nowing that Darth Vader was storming the ship just now.

**Sorry, so short, watching videos. Victor has confronted his brother and now the Rogue Shadow is going home..... or are they? Find out in the next chapter**

(Needs to be done)


	5. Tatooine Duel

**Tatooine Duel**

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Where: Mos Espa Cantina**

**Who: Mace Windu**

As Mace Windu sits in the local cantina he thinks in his mind about the day Anakin betrayed the Republic. _As Mace Windu walks with 3 other Jedi, they open the door to the Chancellor's Office to see him looking out at the window. "Why, Master Windu why have you come"? he asked. Mace Windu grabs his Lightsaber like the other 3 and says, "By the Order of the Jedi your under arrested". Chancellor Palpatine looks at them with a angry look. "Are you threating me"? he says in a angry tone. Windu anwsers back, "The Senate will deal with you". "I'm the Senate", says Palpatine more madder. "Not yet". The Chancellor climbs from his chair saying, "So its treason.........Argghgghgh"! Palpatine anwsers grabbing his Lightsaber from his cloak and slices down 2 of the Jedi. Kit Fisto and Windu are left to attack. Fisto is jabbed by Palpatine's Lightsaber and falls down lifeless which leaves Windu to fight the Sith Lord. Meanwhile........ Anakin Skywalker grabs a LAAT-Gunship and takes off with 5 Clones to the Temple area. Anakin gets off running towards the Office. At the Office Windu throws the Lightsaber of Palpatine out the window after a long firceless fight. As Windu was about to kill Palpatine he shocks Lighting to him, but blocks it with his Lightsaber. Soon to come, Anakin comes running into the Office saying, "He's weak, it's not the Jedi way". Windu says, "He controls the senate and the court he is to dangerous to be left alive". Anakin anwsers back, "I need him". Palpatine weakly says words, but they can't hear. Windu raises his Lightsaber for the kill, but Anakin activates his and Windu's hand is cut off. "Agghghgh"! Palpatine shocks Windu out the window and falls down. Palpatine gets up saying, "Hail thee Darth Vader" as he grabs the destroyed Lightsaber of one of the Jedi. Meanwhile..... Mace Windu finds his Lightsaber and gets back to the Temple. As he gets to the hangar, he unlocks the door to a unmanned Jedi Starfighter and climbs in. He leaves Coruscant saying, "I hope other Jedi survive this Purge". _Now on Tatooine, he bought a nice house and is at the cantina where Darth Death has arrived.

**Planet: Teth System**

**Where: Terrior Docking Bay**

**Who: Marby, Jec and Victor Toven**

As the Rogue Shadow docked at the bay, Marby got out and looked around the place. Jec saw everything. Thousand of bodies were on the floor sliced, jabbed or shot at. Victor regonized the marks. "Darth Vader is here", said Victor. Jec heard yells and screams in the next room and ran towards the door, Victor ran to grab him. Marby looked for the door to the Bridge to tell Captian Antillies to get them out of here before it was too late. As Victor was left to locate anything that was left to help save the ship he saw a dead girl body that was holding a holocron disc. "How did that get there?" Victor asked himself. He picked up the disc and read the information. **Region Yavin 4, Temple door**. "Yavin 4?", said Victor. While Vicotr was looking at the Yavin 4 map, Jec opened the door and saw Captian Antilles with some troops attacking Vader and some Stormtroopers. "Look it's Jec"! said Antillies jumping from Vader's lightsaber. "I will get you Jedi"! said Vader, "Men attack the Rebels, i will deal with the Jedi myself". As Jec got out his lightsaber, he was ready to defend against one of the powerful Sith Lords.

**Planet: Teth System**

**Where: Rogue Shadow**

**Who: Juno Eclipse and Galen Marek (AKA: Starkiller)**

As Juno and Galen got back from fainting they looked on the damage on the ship. "It's bad Starkiller, and Kota and Ahsoka are still knocked out", said Juno weakly. Galen looked at the bodies of Ahsoka and Kota. "Well Juno you can stay here, I must save Captian Antilles and the others, so wait here". "Got it", said Juno. As Galen walked out the door, he saw the droids waiting outside pointing at Victor who was holding a Holocron. "What is that"? asked Galen. Victor smiled saying, "It's our anwser to survival". As he saw Victor smile, he then noticed the writing on the disc. "Oh, execellent", said Galen happily.

**As the Battle countiunes Mace Windu will have to fight Darth Death to escape the Sith and the Crew must save Antilles from certain death or will Vader kill them all, and why were Victor and Galen happily looking at the Yavin 4 Map structure, Find Out in Chapter 6!**


	6. Fighting for Freedom

**Fighting for Freedom**

**Planet: Teth**

**Where: Terrior Bridge**

**Who: Raymus Antilles, Jec Toven, Darth Vader, Rebels and Imperial troopers**

"Keep firing men", said Raymus from a small blockade they made from data banks. As Jec crouched down he crawled towards Raymus. "How can we get Lord Vader out of the ship"? asked Jec to Raymus. Raymus was looking at a blueprint of the Terrior and said, "Like this", pointing to a lifepod bay somewhere near the bridge. Jec looked at it and said, "I'll do it kill what ever you can, I can deal with it". As Jec jumped and activated his lightsaber Vader said, "DIE JEDI SCUM"! As Jec jumped he bumped into two figures blocking the door way. Jec looked up and one of the figures said, "Need a hand brother"? Jec looked up and saw the Imperial hat. It was his brother Victor! Victor picked Jec up and right beside him was Galen with his lightsaber. Vader looked at them three and said, "Well Apprentice it's been awhile". Galen looked at Vader's mask and said, "I am not you're apprentice"! Soon he grabbed Vader with the force and threw right into the Hangar Bay. Imperials started to attack them three. As Victor grabbed his blaster rifle and started shooting the Imperials, Galen and Jec were on their job to move Vader into the lifepod area. Meanwhile...... "Keep firing", said a Colonel. Raymus saw that the Imperials were shooting at Victor, Jec and Galen. "Men we must give them cover-fire now"! yelled Raymus as he waitied for his blaster to charge. The 12 men that were left said, "Yes Captian"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Where: Terrior Bridge**

**Who: Marby**

As Marby saw everyone fighting she grabbed two blaster pistols on the floor and started shooting. Soon she shoot 2 of the Imperials that were shooting something. Then she heard a voice, "Marby over here it's safe"! She turned and saw Raymus Antilles with 12 rebels attacking the Imperials from a blockade. Marby jumped into the blockade and asked, "What did I miss"? Raymus said, "Alot". Marby just looked at him and helped shooting the Imperials. "Keep going just 5 more.....agh"! Marby turned to see a now dead Rebel soilder on the floor shot in the arm. Marby turned back to the fight, but then noticed that the Stormtroopers started running towards them. Raymus said, "They are charging, men get ready to fire"! Marby waitied for the signal as the Stormtroopers were getting closer and closer. "3........2..............", said Raymus. Just then a Stormtrooper leaped up to Marby. "Now"!!!!!! he yelled firing his weapon at a Stomtrooper. Marby grabbed her pistol and fired at the leaping Stormtrooper. He fell down cold as a stone. 4 of the Rebels died of this charge. "Only 8 left", said Raymus. As the Rebels got out from the blockade, 2 soilders went to man the turrets while the rest countiuned the jump to lightspeed. Raymus saw the fight up ahead. "It's almost over........"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Where: Lifepod Bay**

**Who: Darth Vader, Jec Toven and Galen Marek**

As Vader was pushed into the lifepod bay, Jec started to activated the nearest known lifepod still around. "Galen push him into here", said Jec punching in the codes. Galen nodded as he blocked lightsaber strike after strike, but he knew his Master well. Then Jec spoke, "The lifepod will be ready in 2 minutes so lets try to protect this terminal while it's countingdown". Galen used force push to keep him away from the terminal and Jec helped in as well. Vader fell down and got back up limping, but then used the force choke. Jec started choking to death. Galen looked at Jec and said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Soon mad with rage ran to Vader and slashed him with his lightsaber making the Jec fall to the ground after Vader let go. Then they heard the terminal say, "Lifepod ready". The Jec and Galen knew what to do. They both used the force and put him inside the lifepod. Then they punched the codes to hit down Planet Teth. Then the lifepod launched from view and saw a knocked out Vader crash land into the planet. Galen sat down thinking, but Jec picked him up saying, "We need to go now!". Galen nodded as they both rushed to the Bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Where: Mos Eisley Cantina**

**Who: Darth Death and Mace Windu**

In the Cantina it was a mad house. There was a Bar Fight and everyone started killing everyone, but the most major battle happening was between Mace Windu and Darth Death. "You will die in the name of the Republic", said Windu proudly. Death looked at him and grabbed his Lightsaber whip. "A whip"? said Windu in amazement. Windu just looked at it and then heard Death talk. "Yes, Master Windu I know you know this weapon let me te......" He was cut of by the sound of a lightsaber. There was a purple glow coming from his body. "Time to die", said Windu taking out his lightsaber. Death froze, his lightsaber fell to the groun and dissapeared and so did his body. Windu heard a laugh in the force. "Agh, he isn't dead", he said furiously. Then he noticed that there were bodies everywhere. "Agh, there was another bar fight again", said Windu. He started helping 2 guys take them into a landspeeder to their grave. *_I just hope that I don't see that guy anytime soon*_ Somewhere on a planet a figure appeared laughing hard.

**Well here is Chapter 6, the Rogue Shadow crew and Terrior Crew has sent Vader back to Teth, but his men weren't so lucky. Darth Death dissapears after dieing or did he? Mace Windu helps out with the deaths of the Tatooine Mos Eisley Bar Fight and will the Terrior Crew get back to Rhen Var with the 4 things of cargo (Note: Ahsoka Tano, Rahm Kota, C-3PO and R2-D2) or 5 because of the Yavin 4 plans. Find out in the next Chapter! Please Review this story.......**


	7. Survival Or Not?

**Survival or Not?**

**Planet: Teth Space**

**Where: Terrior Bridge**

**Who: Galen, Jec, Victor, Marby, Raymus, and rebels**

"Agh"!!!!!! yelled another rebel solider at the turret gun. Raymus ran towards the solider limping from the seat. "He's dead, Marby, you take control and please don't get shot", he said. Marby pushed the body of the seat and said, "Well, then Mr. I know Everything, how about you tell me how to avoid fire while they attack the guns"!!!!!!! Raymus shrugged and left to see the status on the ship. Marby just pushed her sweaty red hair aside and said, "Figures" and started to shot down the fighters. Meanwhile, Galen and Jec arrived at the Bridge. "What took you so long", said Raymus looking at them from the computer. Galen said, "The job is done". Jec walked up to his brother who was waiting for him near the door. "I got a few questions for you when we reach Rhen Var, Victor", said Jec. Victor put his blaster pistol away and said, "Ok Bro, I'll tell you them later, but first, wanna help me clean out the ship's dead crew"? Jec nodded, "Sure, but I hope there aren't that many bodies around here". Victor started to walk towards the door, "Oh, I'm sure you will help me with the little casualties, just follow me". As they left, Galen walked up to Captian Antilles and said, "Raymus, I need check on Juno and the Rogue Shadow, be right back" as he started to run towards the door. Raymus then said as he left, "Well, everyone seems a bit....um how you say it.... happy"? Just then Marby said, "Damn, I'm the only gun left, Raymus!!!!!!!!, why did you give me this job"? Raymus replied moaning, "because you had to". Marby ignored his comment and contiuned to fire as only 5 rebels hoped that she could hold out for long.

**Where: Rogue Shadow**

**Who: Juno Eclipse, Galen, Rahm Kota and Ashoka Tano**

Outside the Rogue Shadow, Galen was knocking on the door to the ship, but there was no anwser. Galen then sat down and started to forcus his mind on the inside of the ship. What he saw was Kota sitting down on a seat, Ashoka cleaning the place and Juno relaxing. Galen then got mad and said, "Open up you lazybirds"!! as he pounded hard on the door. Just then he stopped and heard noises inside. The door opened and Juno stood there and grin a fake smile to try to make the situation a bit more...peaceful. "Hi Galen, whats cooking"? she asked in a happy tone. Galen then yelled,"Don't fake this, I saw what was going on through the force"! Kota then said, "Well, I got good news, our two guns are fixed so Ashoka and Marby can fire at those Imperial scum. Galen then looked around and said, "where's R2-D2 and C-3PO"? Kota pointed to the empty room,"In there". Galen then grabbed his COM Link and called Raymus. "Galen, whats up"? "I need Marby, Victor and Jec over here pronto". Raymus shook his head," Can't they are helping out with the ship, you have to go on your own, sorry". Galen said, "roger" and turned off the COM Link. "Well, lets help these ships get out of here"! Everyone yelled, "Yes" and entered the Rogue Shadow.

**Where: Lifepod #4**

**Who: Darth Vader**

In a small Lifepod heading down towards Teth, Vader was busy trying to think of a way out of the lifepod. "Hm..... I think I should go with Plan A", he said. Vader waitied patiently as the lifepod contiuned to go down Teth. "Well, I guess I should just wait till I drop down", he said as sighed. Soon he was thinking of everything he was before he became what he is today. "I miss Padme, but I didn't kill her, she was alive when I saw her.....", he said trying to not release the anger. then he started to do breathe ins and outs. Vader then heard a beeping sound. He turned and saw a small computer saying, crash landing on Teth. Vader then said, "Oh great"! and with that the Lifepod crashed into Teth's Crust, but not far away, a scout squad is searching for anymore rebels on the Planet Surface.

**Planet: Tatooine**

**Where: Landspeeder in the outskirts of Tatooine**

**Who: Mace Windu and Private Norman**

After the bar fight, Mace Windu climbed on his Landspeeder with Private Norman, a Private of the Clone Wars, and headed towards Mace Windu's little shack. "Master Windu, I'm surprised my brothers would fight us and become the Empire, but why wasn't I affected"? Norman asked. Mace Windu said, "Excellent question Norman, but we must get back to my place to pack up to go to Rhen Var". Norman then said," Why"? Windu slowed the speeder a bit and said, "Because the Rebellion is there and its our last hope of survival". Soon after he finished they parked near the house, and climbed out. Mace Windu walked in and started packing things into his small bag. Norman started putting some rifle ammo, bacta tanks, and whole lot of gear in his backpack he was carrying. Mace Windu grabbed some lightsaber tools, food, a blaster pistol and etc. "Well Norman, are you ready"? Windu asked him. Norman came in holding a Clone Blaster Rifle saying, "Yeah, I'm ready, lets go back to Mos Eisley and pick up a ship going to Rhen Var". With that Mace Windu locked the door to his little shack and off they went in search of a ship to take them to Rhen Var.

**Well then, I haven't updated this in a while, but now I did and here's the 7th Chapter of Jedi Rebellion. Please Subscribe and review if you liked my stories and the 8th Chapter will probably be ready by August 9th, don't count on it yet.**


	8. Ships & Escape

**Ships & Escape**

**Planet: Teth Space**

**Where: Terrior Bridge**

**Who: Captain Raymus Antilles, Marby, Victor & Jec Toven**

The _Terrior _rocked a bit as it was hit by a series of missles & laser fire coming from one of the two Accumalator Class ships as the ship was clearly losing its shields. "Dammit"!, Marby yelled as she slammed the turret she was manning.

Jec went over to her asking,"Whats wrong Marby?" Marby turned to look at him and said, "The damn turret is jammed… great... the only working turret in this whole ship has to get jammed!" as she got out of her seat and went under the controls to try and rewire the turret to reboot it.

Jec sighed looking at Marby, and went to the bridge where he saw Raymus Antilles and another soldiers clearly trying to keep the shields and get the ship out of the battle. "Ensign, I need you to get this ship outta here now!" Raymus yelled as he read the huge "WARNING" pop up on the screen.

"I'm trying too, but this ship doesn't have any turrets at all, except for Marby's…", the ensign replied as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and kept reverting power to the shields and engines.

Jec went over to them saying,"Marby's guns are jammed…"

Raymus and the Ensign quickly looked at Jec and Raymus answered, "Oh god...may god help us…" as the Ensign gulped as the shield counter went down to 25%.

**Where: Rogue Shadow**

**Who: Galen Marek, Juno Eclipse, Rahm Kota, Ashoka Tano, C-3PO & R2-D2**

Galen sat in the cockpit chair and quickly pressed the button to undock from the _Terrior. _"Juno, we need to provide fire for the _Terrior_" as he clearly saw that the ship was taking heavy damage, but it was managing due to the other rebel ships that were destroyed in the fight.

Juno nodded and took control of the _Rogue Shadow _and then said, "Galen, Kota, I need you two to man the turrets and fire back at the fighters & the ships" as she clearly meant the two turrets that were onboard the ship.

"Yes ma'am", Kota replied as he quickly dashed towards one of the turrets.

Galen did the same thing as he climbed into the other and then said, "Nice day to shoot down Imperials?"

Kota chuckled from inside the turret bay and said, "Yup, I guess your right"

As both of them got in the turrets Juno then yelled out, "Hostiles incoming on both sides!"

Kota turned left while Galen turned right and they both noticed fighters & another kind of fighter, except it was bigger.

"Oh crap, it's a bomber, it'll make quick work on the _Terrior_"! Kota exclaimed.

Galen saw the bombers and aimed his turret at them. "Not on my watch", he said as he fired his turret at them.

The bombers had no time to react as 5 of the 10 were quickly destroyed into tiny pieces.

The other bombers quickly began to get out of the way as figthers moved in front of them and fired back at them, shooting at the _Rogue Shadow's _shields.

"Shields at 95%, those bombers are going to try and hit us with their bombs", Juno said as she saw the bombers going in for a attack run.

Galen and Kota turned their attention to the bombers and fired at them, destroying 3 of the remaining 5. The other 2 quickly came in to drop their bombs, however Kota fired at one of them, shooting one of its wings off.

"Haha I got it!", Kota said pleased with his work.

The bomber went out of control and hit the other bombers as their collided into a huge ball of flames & debris. The figthers saw this and continued to fire back at them.

"Get ready for more", Galen said aiming at the fighters as they came in to fire more shots into the ship.

**Where: Star Shuttle #987**

**Who: Darth Vader & Stormtroopers**

Darth Vader stood inside the cockpit of the small shuttle as it left Teth. He had been rescued by a scout squad named "Delta" and they were heading back to the _Revenge, _a Accumulator class ship.

"We're approaching the ship, ETA 10 minutes", the pilot told him.

Vader nodded and looked up to see the battle still going on. The two Imperial ships had managed to destroy 2 of the Rebel Corvettes, and disabled another leaving the _Terrior_ the last Rebel ship that was still fighting.

_That ship looks like it can't take anymore hits, _Vader thought as he noticed the ship was starting to take physical damage.

He looked back to the Imperial ships and noticed something in the middle of the Rebel & Imperial ships.

_Is that? No…The Rogue Shadow… _Vader said to himself as he clearly felt a force presence at the small ship fighting off bombers & fighters.

Vader tapped the pilot's shoulders and the pilot turned to look at him. "Yes Lord Vader?" he asked.

"Tell the Accumulator's that Lord Vader wants that small ship destroyed at once, and I mean now!", Vader replied.

The pilot nodded and quickly went on the COMs saying, "This is Star Shuttle #987, Lord Vader is on this shuttle and wants the small ship that is currently attacking fighters & bombers to be eliminated at once…". Vader then went to the COMs and said with no expression, "If you fail…this will be your undoing…" A nervous voice was heard from the COMs saying, "Yes…Lord Vader, I will… not fail you"

Vader returned back to looking at the battle again and said,"Starkiller…"

**Who: Galen Marek**

Galen stopped firing from his turret and felt his head which was beginning to get a huge pain.

"Aghh...", Galen said to himself as he clutched his head. He felt a huge disturbance in the force and realized that there was only one force abled person besides him, Kota, Ashoka & Jec.

"Vader…", he said

**Where: Mos Eisley Spaceport**

**Who: Mace Windu, Private Norman & Captain Edward Beck**

Mace Windu stopped his landspeeder in front of a huge building. This building was the Mos Eisley Spaceport, where many ships docked & transported things like goods, people and such.

Private Norman jumped out of the speeder and grabbed the packs that were inside. "So… were suppose to find a pilot how?"

Mace Windu looked at the young private and replied, "By finding the right person we need…"

Private Norman looked at Windu and shrugged as they began searching around the spaceport for a pilot.

They found many pilots of different races, Rodians, Humans, Twi'leks, Biths, Bothans, Mon Calamari & including many Corellians who were expert pilots.

Mace Windu noticed a Corellian who had a light brown leather jacket and was flipping a coin with his hand. Windu went up to him and the pilot looked at him while he flipped the coin.

"Ya, what do you want?" he asked.

Norman went over to Windu and saw that the pilot wasn't pay attention to the coin while he was flipping it and was awed at how he was still flipping it.

"Wow… how are you doing that?" Norman asked the pilot.

"Practice kid…practice", the pilot replied and went back to turn at Windu. "So… what do you want?"

Windu replied back saying, "I'm looking for a pilot that will take me to Rhen Var, would you be gladly to take us two?"

The pilot looked at them and said, "Your crazy right, like I'd pilot my ship in that barren ice wasteland…"

Windu knew he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he gave the man money. "How about if I paid you for taking us to Rhen Var?"

The pilot suddenly stopped flipping his coin and looked at Windu again. "How much?"

Windu said, "15,000 credits".

Norman & the Pilot were shocked about how much Windu was going to give and the pilot took out his hand and said, "You sir… have a deal, follow me". Windu shook the man's hand and followed him with Norman following close behind.

They went into a hangar where a huge ship was inside and the pilot said, "Well here she is, _The Sonic Boom" _as he showed them the ship.

"It's a YT-1300 light freighter, I modified it myself to make it go even more faster for quick get a ways", the pilot said as he talked about the ship.

Norman kept looking at the ship and how huge it was as he listen to what the pilot was saying about it.

Windu interrupted saying, "So… are you going to take us now?"

The pilot sighed and said, "Ya, let me open the door, and by the way, the name is Captain Edward Beck".

Windu nodded at Captain Beck as the ramp to the ship came down and all three of them went inside to the cockpit where the Captain was starting up the ship.

Norman was even more impressed at how the ship looked on the inside. "Wow… your ship is awesome Captain Beck", as he told Edward inside the cockpit.

Beck smiled a bit saying, "Well thank god finally has the decency to say that my ship is not a huge bucket of bolts!"

Windu sat in a chair in the cockpit as he waited for the ship to head to Rhen Var, Norman sat next to Beck as he began to ask him questions about his ship and how he became a captain.

"I'll tell you when we head over to Rhen Var, but first… lets see all systems see fine… thrusters look normal… this ship is ready to go" as he pressed the buttons to start up the _Sonic Boom_.

The ship undocked itself and Beck slowly piloted it out of the spaceport and into Tatooine's atmosphere.

"Well we're getting ready to clear the atmosphere in 5…4…3…2…1 and…" , Beck said as the ship left the atmosphere and into space.

The three of them looked out to see the two suns of Tatoonie sun brightly inside the cockpit. "Wow… never seen them this close before", Norman said as he looked at the suns.

Beck ignored him and then said, "Alright, coordinates to Rhen Var…" putting in the coordinates, "And… get ready to enter hyperspace…now!" as he pulled a lever slowly.

The ship suddenly lurched from where it was and entered hyperspace as they headed to Rhen Var.

**A/N: Hello! This is Chapter 8 of The Jedi Rebellion, sorry for the long wait, but I've finished Chapter 8. Soo… now that you know that the Rebels at Teth are almost defeated & the Rogue Shadow is trying to save them, with Mace Windu heading to Rhen Var now… what do you guys think will happen next? Also, I've fixed up my profile a bit along with my forums and decided to put up links here so you can head over there for updates on stories & such.**

**Also I hope you enjoy the other stories that I've done & updating now**


End file.
